I'm friends with the Hunt and Wisdom
by Roman trooper
Summary: -Summary inside-
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's the deal. I have put this out as a challenge several times and it has been taken but never done. The challenge was that Artemis and Athena go to the elemental nations and meet Naruto after they found him beaten by mob. Taking pity on him, they became his friends without telling him that they are goddess. So here it is. I will only update this once a month if I feel that you all want more. Rating is subject to change.  
**

* * *

"Naruto! Time to get up, we have class in a few hours!"

"...five more minutes..."

"Dammit Naruto! It's your turn to make breakfast. If you don't wake up in the next three seconds I WILL make sure that the ramen store you love black lists you for a month."

"I'm up!" Naruto called as he shot out of bed, knocking over Athena. He flinched as her glare froze him into place. 'Athena, the smartest girl in the academy and the bane of the shadow using Nara clan. So far she she has defeated veteran ninja from the last shinobi war in chess, GO, and other military strategy games. Her tactical prowess is the talk of the ANBU and the Jōnin Commander, Shikaku, wanted to take her one as a his student. She said that she wasn't interested at the time and trashed the Commander in three straight games of chess at the same time. Her spear/sword and shield combos in weapons class is unparalleled by anyone by multiple generations and her hand to hand is matched only by her sister.' Naruto thought as he got ready for the day under her watchful eyes.

A yawn was heard and Athena's sister walked into Naruto's room. "Good morning Athena. Got the sleeping beauty up did you?"

"I still do not get that referance." Naruto grumbled as he put on his jumpsuit. 'Artemis, the greatest tracker, marks-woman, and knife wielder in the village. Like her sister, she is a master in her subjects. She completely over threw the record for the annual academy hunt, which was held by Sasuke's older brother until she came along. After Sasuke tried to get her to become his girlfriend, she beat him up so bad that he was in the hospital for a week. She was let go easily, after all, he did try to get too fresh with her. Because of that she is a proud member of the KAPA (Konoha's Anti-Pervert Alliance) with a seat on the inner counsel. She has never missed a target that I have seen when using any kind of projectile. Only her sister has been able to give her a challenge in hand to hand in class.'

Naruto turned and looked at his two house mates. Athena with her long dark blonde hair in a complex braided ponytail was wearing ANBU issue pants and an average t-shirt that had an Owl on it. Artemis was wearing a silver dress the went to her knees. Her hair was free, but held out of her eyes with a headband. Both had the looks like some of the oldest shinobi that Naruto had met. Like they have seen much of the world and knew things that he himself had yet to think of and experience. The duo were known to beat up perverts at the school when they tried their luck. Naruto knew better not to get too fresh with the sisters as they made it clear that as soon as he tried, they would make him suffer so great that the afterlife's place for the damned souls seemed like a resort.

"So what do you girls want?" Naruto asked as he got out the tools needed to make the meal.

"I'll take some eggs, toast, sausages, and juice." Athena said as she took out a book on advanced construction.

"For me, I will have toast, ham, sausages, an apple, plus water if you would." Artemis stated as she started to sharpen her knife that she used when she was in a mood.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the sisters as they took their sits at the table. He quickly started by placing the toast in the toaster, and went to start on the eggs and meat. "So, anything knew with the KAPA Artemis that I missed at the last meeting?" Yes, Naruto was a member of the group. Not as high up as Artemis or Athena (She became a member days after he sister), but a member non the less.

"Not much. We have made sure that the sale of that perverted series, Ichi-Ichi, was banned from another location, but the books are still being sold in places where the males that read the filth hang out or own. We were able to burn another thirty copies that were owned by one named Kakashi. Oh, and we were able to get the name of the author's main publisher. Soon we will make sure that the next issue wouldn't leave the final draft." Artemis finished with a smile.

Naruto returned the smile with a grin of his own. He had a bone to pick with the fans of the books and knowing that soon they would be able to slow down to stop for a time the sales of the perverted books was a win in his eyes.

"I still don't understand why the Hokage will not place a ban on the sale of the books." Athena voice came out from behind the book her face was in. He is the leader of the village and he supports our cause. Even if he reads the books, we are only asking that they are banned from being sold and to be banned from being read in public."

Naruto snorted. "The books are a source of revue for the village and the 'wise male' members of the counsel will not accept it. Plus I saw that several of the women voted against the passing of the ban.

The girls and lone boy fell into silence; only the fizzing of the ham was heard as each went about their respective tasks.

...

Athena looked at Naruto as the trio walked toward the academy for the last time as students, hopefully. She and her sister could have easily graduated, but she and Artemis took the classed multiple times so that the blonde haired ninja so be could be on their team. 'I hope Tyche is kind to Naruto today. He is nearing at the age limit and if he doesn't pass his dream will be in ruins before it can pass it first major requirement.'

Artemis had similar thoughts but she had an idea to make the village regret not passing the boy if he failed. He had shown himself to be a great tracker for one without much training, and had several traits that the if homed would make him a fine hunter. 'If he fails, tonight I will give him the offer to be trained by my hunt until his skills are an a level high enough that any village would want him. Although he will make a good new huntress if it comes to that.'

As for Naruto, his thoughts were towards the line of how he was going to pass the cloning part of the exam. The paper test he wasn't worried about as Athena was a _very_ persuasive teacher. He shuddered as he recalled how on one paper test he failed and Athena learned of it. 'I still remember where each of the bruises are.' He thought as walked around a cart.

Several of the villagers glared at the trio, but none tried to stop the group or harm them in anyway. Naruto recalled how one had thrown a tomato at each of them once. Later Naruto found out that he was attacked by owls and wolves in the middle of the night. A investigation of the mans life reviled that him and his family were selling information to Iwa and they were quickly taken to Ibiki, screaming that they were being framed. The duo's looks when ever he mentioned the event made him wonder if he truly knew anything about them.

All Naruto and the village knew was that the girls were from beyond the endless sea from a place called A-mer-i-ca. From some of the tales they told, it was a place more advance then snow country and one of the world's powers. If only because of pure luck of the draw. The nation only became a power do to events that allowed it to step onto the world stage, if not a bit prematurely.

The elders had tried on multiple times to get the girls to tell where to find the nation or how to get a message there. Or to one of the other powers. They had refused every time, as they said that they were in no position to give the information. 'It's for the best too. If what they say is true, many of the 'world powers' would leap at the chance to invade the nations for the land and it's natural resources. That would spark a new war as the villages would a-line themselves to a power and with the weaponry that Athena told me, the fighting would cause a massive new world war. Both girls said it was for the best for as long as the powers could not reach these lands, the chance for a new war was lower.

'I wish that they trusted me more.' Naruto thought as he looked back at the girls. 'Feel as if they are hiding something that has something to do on way they befriend me so fast, even with the villagers hate.'

The looming doors to the academy stopped his thoughts.

* * *

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Updated so soon because I will not be online for a while do to a Collage project.  
**

* * *

 _"You fail!"_

Those words echoed inside of Naruto's head as he entered the Hokage tower. He didn't understand, he was sure that he passed the paper test and he was one of the top taijutsu students (thanks to both Athena and Artemis ). But for some reason, his chakra went haywire during the ninjutsu section of the test. His Kawarimi went prefectly, but his henge was horrible to the point it was insulting. And his Bunshin? He had been working on it with his friends for the past three years and it was perfect three days before.

But the white sludge on the floor had said it all.

Naruto had raced out of the building so that Athena and Artemis couldn't see that he failed. But something inside of him whispered that they knew. His not coming home for the celebration feast would have clued them in by now.

'Got to focus. Mizuki said that I had to steal a scroll that he had marked inside the tower so that I could become a gennin. Then I can show the girls that I made it.' Naruto thought as he slowly tipped toed towards Jiji's office. Ducking behind a pot with a tree in it, Naruto watched as Jiji's ANBU started their rounds. After counting to the number that Mizuki gave him, Naruto raced silently though the doors to the Hokage's office and entered the room to the left. Seeing the scroll, Naruto turned to leave. Closing the doors behind hi with the scroll on his back, Naruto started to tip toe out. Before...

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

'Shit!' "Sexy no Jutsu!"

*sound of blood gushing* THUD

* * *

'Where is that boy?' Artemis wondered as she sat on the couch, sharpening on of her arrow heads. Athena was in the armchair, polishing her shield while trying to see if she could fix the dent in it. A long story short, Naruto once took her shield and used it as a toboggan to ride down the Hokage mountain, somehow damaging it in the ride down the mountain side. Artemsi snorted, trying to suppress a giggle at the memory of Athena freaking out as Naruto sled passed her on her shield. 'Oh, if only I had something to have recorded the moment.'

"What is he doing right now? Artemis, can you tell at all?" Athena asked her sister.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Athena, he's upset that he failed again. Let's let him be alone until he feels ready to tell us. Naruto has only had his dream and us to keep him going. Because of this most resent failure, the boy probably is taken this one more personal them the others. What I don't understand was how he had failed in the first place. You made sure that he would pass the writing part and I the hand to hand plus the accuracy tests. His ninjutsu, while he has difficultly, should not have caused him to fail."

Athena growled and rubbed harder at a bit of dirt on her shield. "There lies the problem. I even used the mist to check his answers and while he miss a few, there was enough right that he should have pass without fail, but when I got the chance to see the graded form, it said that he only got half right."

"Mizuki was the administrator for the writing test and the one who graded Naruto's test was Iruka. You don't think he did something?" Artemis asked her sister. "He seems to think of Naruto as a little brother that is just like himself when he was a young lad."

"No, Iruka has nothing to gain." Athena's fingers started to drum on her shield. "He is a teacher at heart and truly wants to see his students grow. But Mizuki... He is someone that has never striked me as a loyal shinobi of the leaf."

Artemis as about to answer her sister when she felt/saw someone heading towards the apartment door. Signaling Athena, she walked toward the door, flashing on a new wardrobe. Aremis was now wearing, instead of her silver tunic, a pair of slippers, shorts and a t-shirt that had a quarter moon on the back of it. Opening the door, she saw the panting form of Iruka. "Sensei, what's the matter? You look like you have been chasing Tora again."

Athena walked up and stood behind her sister, now in causal dress. It would raise eye brows if they came to the door with their preferred looks. Iruka stared at the two before asking in a hurried and low tone. "Have you seen Naruto you two?"

"No sensei, we haven't seen him. The last we saw of him was when he was on the swing after the test.

Iruka cursed. "Do either of you know where he may have gone?"

"What's wrong Iruka? Is Naruto in trouble?"

"Naruto has supposedly stolen the forbidden scroll."

* * *

Naruto looked at the unrolled scroll in front of him. 'OK, Miruki-sensei said that if I took this scroll and brought it here without anyone following I will become a gennin. And if I learn a secret from the scroll, Artemis and Athena will be on my team.' As soon as he's eyes landed on the first secret on the scroll, his heart sank. 'Why does it have to start with a cloning jutsu!?'

Grumbling to himself, Naruto took a closer look at the jutsu. 'Shadow clones or multi shadow clones... a high chakra use technique, user gains any knowledge the clones learn when they dispel, cool. Shadow Shuriken... user throws a single trowing start and uses his or her chakra to make real copies of the star... Shadow Kunai... same as Shuriken...' Naruto found himself going though the hand signs for the cloning jutsu.

Poof

Naruto grinned. He was so going to pass the test.

...

Miziki lay panting on the forest floor. 'How could I have lost to the demon brat!' He thought with anger. His body was sore from the mass beating Naruto gave him. A snapping of a branch told him he wasn't alone. "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

"Be silent."

Miziki's eyes widened as he felt his lips seal like they were being sewn together. He tired to get up but he found himself unable to move. 'I know that voice. How do I know that voice?' He thought. he watched as two figures walked out from the shadows of the trees. They were both women that he somehow recognized from somewhere. one wore a silver dress and had a notched bow ready for use. The other had some sort of feminine armor and had a sword out. He wished that the ANBU would come so that he would go to prison. That seemed like a better place then hear as the women were leaking KI.

The one in the dress spoke up. "They won't come you. We have altered their minds to thinking you died via a suicide seal on your person."

"You have tried to cause harm to our friend, and you will have to play the price for doing so." The armored woman stated like she was some sort of solider. "The fields of punishment is were you are going."

"Sister, before you do so, I would want to make sure that this _male_ understands that it is not wise to anger an immortal, especially two goddesses."

Mizuki's eyes widened as the woman waved her hand. Howls filled the forest as Mizuki realized who those tow were. With an extreme effort of will, fueled by hatred, he shouted at the goddesses, "You're the demon brat little friends!"

Athena and Artemis grinned at the man as the wolves started to circle him. "Yes we are, and do you know what you are, _sensei_?" Artemis whispered into the males ear.

"Dinner."

Mizuki screamed as the wolves descended on him. Artemis watched without batting an eye. Athena ignored the man's painful death in order to summons one of the furies. After a moment, Tisiphone appeared. "Yes Mistress Athena?" She asked with a bow. "You need something?"

Athena nodded and pointed to the now dead body and soul next to it, which was held in place by a chain. "That soul that needs to go to the fields of punishment. Let my Uncle know to make it interesting."

"Of course, Mistress. Anything else Mistress?" The fury asked as it grasped the chain.

"No Tisiphone, that will be all." The fury nodded and disappeared, along with Mizuki's soul. "How is Naruto and Iruka?"

"They're fine now. I healed Iruka and altered his memory a bit so that he believes that the ANBU healed him and brought him home." Artemis snapped her fingers, sending the man to his bed, asleep. "I also altered the memory of everyone involved tonight so that they think it was the ANBU who found the scroll after Mizuki died."

"And Naruto's?"

"Left it mostly alone. Changed events to being similar as they were tonight."

Athena and Artemis looked at Naruto's sleeping form as they shared a similar thought. As they did so, a shiver went up Naruto's spine as he slept.

He was not going to like his punishment. Not at all.

* * *

 **So here is chapter two. I will start to change events starting next chapter as I want to stay true to the manga. Now this story can be updated faster, but only by a half month, if I get lots of reviews.**

 **Question, when should this take place int the Percy Jackson series? Before the first book or after the last book of the heroes of Olympus?**


	3. Ramen is banned

**OK guys, this is the last one you are going to have for a while. See my profile.**

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"..." "..."

"I'm really sorry?"

"..." "..."

"I'm sorry and have mercy?"

"..." "..."

"... _Mercy_?"

"Naruto, what did you do?" Kiba asked as he and the rest of the graduated ninja stared at the scene in front of them. Even Sasuke was staring, with a shudder every time Artemis's eyes went towards him. the scene before them was of Naruto, tussled up like a Christmas turkey. Standing on either side of him respectfully was Athena and Artemis. Each holding a spoon with some sort of black or silver goop. The black one was from a bowl that Athena held that was letting out growls and was bubbling. Artemis was holding the sliver goop. Unlike her sister's goop, this one _ate_ a spoon and tried to eat her hand before she was able to get some onto the spoon.

"Troublesome. Girls are just troublesome." Yawned Shikamaru as he looked on the action before him from his seat, head held up by both hands. Of all the girls that he knew, those too were the most dangerous and the most of a bother. Ino and Sakura were annoying, but at least they could be avoided (Sakura) or ignored (Ino). The sisters were more scary because they had the skills and the knowledge to use them.

Naruto pulled at his bonds as he tried to escape the meals that the sisters had made for him. To make it worse, he was extra hungry as the duo made sure to lock all the food in the apartment the night pior and the morning so that he was forced the goop that they had each made. They even made sure that the ramen stand was closed.

'How did they do that?' He wondered hunger set in. 'There's nothing that could stop the old man from making ramen. Nothing.'

-meanwhile-

"Yes...YES! By kami, that's the spot." Moaned Techi as a pair of hands rubbed his back. His daughter right beside him getting the same royal treatment. Months, even years of stress were being rubbed away as their bodies were massaged by skilled hands. His daughter was in heaven as her feet were being gently rubbed and her hair was getting washed while he was getting a back massaged. In the back of his mind, he heard a voice saying he had to get back to work...

"Excuse me sir, madam, but would you like to tied some well aged wine? It's over one thousand seven hundred years old."

"... That's old. Is it any good?" Stated Ayame.

The sliver wearing girl gave her a smile. "Of course, the one who brewed it not one to make inferior wine. This came from his private, family cellar, given to us by the lady of the house. Miss Aridne is a friend of ours and gave it to us after we did her a favor a long time back. Said that her husband, while she loves him, will hopefully learn his lesson... if he finds out the longer he takes to get back the more wine will disappear."

She handed the duo small glassed filled with wine. The old man and his daughter took sips and their eyes widened.

Techi looked at the emty glass with trembling hands. "That was..."

"The best wine I have ever tasted!" Finished Ayame. The girl smiled and filled the glasses again. After she had done so, she walked out.

'I wonder why lady Artemis is having us treat these folks like this. She and Athena have been extra secretive for the pass few years and Artemis has yet to tell us, her own hunters.' Thought the huntress as she went to prepare the hot spring for the chief and waitress. 'Then again, we may be able to pry answers from these two if we get them to relax some more. They looked like they haven't been able to relax for at least a decade.'

-back to Naruto-

Naruto tried a different tactic to see if he could escape. Looking at Artemis, he gave her the baby fox eyes no jutsu. "Please Arty, have mercy."

"Sorry Naruto, but that's not going to work. Only if you eat one of our lovingly hand crafted meals will we let you go. This is your punishment for last night."

"Naruto, you will need energy for what ever your teacher has for you. You haven't eaten for two meals."

"So what? I once went for a month..."

"Naruto. Let's be clear about something. That was then and this is now." Athena's eyes became slowly more stormy in appearance. "And also, this is for not telling us about what Mizuki told you."

Athena pinched Naruto's nose so he was forced to open his mouth to eat. "So eat up." Artemis said as she pored her goop into his mouth. His eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"Are you two trying to kill him?" Asked Choji. "Because I really think that food is trying to."

The girls waved him off. "Don't worry Choji, we made sure to put in everything that he needs to get going strong today. Mine only looks like this so that he gets scared and he is scared by the idea that we are going to punish him today. So we aren't going to today so that when we do it will be even worse."

A random voice popped up. "But didn't Artemis fail in the cooking and baking courses?" Artemis's and her sister's faces went blank. They then looked at each other then looked at Naruto. His soul slowly rising out form his mouth but before it could leave fully, Athena grabbed it by the tail and stuffed it back into Naruto.

"See? Nothing to worry about." The class eagerly moved away from the sisters as they grinned at Naruto. Rolling her eyes as Naruto was not wake, Athena slapped Naruto awake. "He's fine."

"No! I DIDN"T TURN INTO NAKED GIRL THAT KNOCKED OUT THE PERVERTED HOKAGE!" Naruto screamed as he awoke. A hush fell over the room and Naruto started to sweat was two over powering merciless and enraged auras filled the room.

...

"OK everyone settle down." Iruka sensei started as he entered the room thinking that it was just going to be an average day back. Only to find Artemis and Athena leaking KI at Naruto, who was tied up. "Um, if you would please Artemis and Athena, wait until teams are called before getting back to hurting one of your fellow graduates."

The two goddesses heads slowly turned mechanically to the chunnin with glowing eyes and nodded. They both sat down on either side of Naruto so he could not escape their wrath. Iruka cleared his traot and began reading off the list of teams. "Team one is..."

"Athena, did you make sure that we are on the same team as Naruto?"

"Yes. However I have to make some changes. The man had Kakashi as the team leader of team seven, which had Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in it. He was going to put up under a Joinn as her test promotion test by oursevles, but I changed it so that she and Kakashi were training the five of us."

"Good idea. He will be more then likely upset with Naruto after we had him steal his porn and lead him to believe he still had it while we burned them."

"Now on to the other task at hand. What should we do to Naruto"

"Hmmm, I think something original as I think a classic would draw to much attention to us."

"...Team seven is made up of five members do to some unusual events. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Artemis, and Athena. Your commanders are Kakashi and Anko. Team..."

"An interesting choice sister. Anko is an outcast like Naruto before she gain friends. She is a fine human woman that I wish that I could have recruited into the hunt."

"Even so, we need to keep an eye on the members of the council and Sasuke. He wants us as we are the only ones that will give him strong children in his mind and the council is run by his supporters."

"Agreed"

"...I wish you all the best." Iruka finished and looked at this years crop of ninja. "Now here are your new squad commanders..."

He would of had finished, but Naruto got out of his bonds and dived out the window. If only to prolong his life from the wrath of the two females. Athena and Artemis took one look at each other and then went after him. The class was quiet as they all prayed to kami that the girls wouldn't kill Naruto. It was too much to ask for the duo to spare Naruto the pain.

Hinata watched as the duo disappeared over the roof tops. 'Naruto-kun.'

* * *

 **OK, this is my last chapter till June. I have a major project that is due then and my grade depends on it. Your views and reviewing made this chapter possible... As well as friend who wanted to read more. comment below or pm me for questions**


	4. Staying alive

**Here is the next installment of I'm friends with the Hunt and Wisdom. Enjoy**

* * *

Naruto ducked into alley as arrows landed where he was just running before. Panting, he made several shadow clones to cover for him as he raced though. Multiple poofs were heard as he cleared the alleyway and back onto the street.

"GET BACK HERE!"

'Nope nope nope' Naruto chanted in his head as he used a post to swing himself out of the way of a horde of arrows that Artemis sent his way. Using the momentum of the swing, Naruto launched himself onto a empty stationary cart with a thud. Grasping a kunai he used it to block a slash from a sliver hunting knife while using his other hand to deflect the spear thrust coming from his other side.

"Your getting better Naruto." Athena state with a gleam in her eyes as she landed on the cart. Artemis was quiet, but her eyes were of one like a predator. The cart groaned before it started to move down hill as it's added weight let it be able to overcome it's mooring. As it moved, the trio fought. Artemis with her knives was like a dancer, flowing in an out of Naruto's range with grace, moving from one part of the cart to the next. Athena with her spear fought Naruto at a more mid-range, or at least attempted. While she was a goddess and could just stabilize herself so that she could fight better, it would take away the fun that she was having trying to injure Naruto.

As for Naruto, he moved from one part of the cart fighting defensively while looking for openings. Using his kunai and legs Naruto blocked, deflected or just out right dodged the two females attacks. Shadow clones would of helped, but with the cart moving at high speeds down the street and with Artemis and Athena not letting off their attacks, Naruto was forced not to use them.

As the trio fought, a women with purple hair and wearing a trench coat watched from above. Taking a bite of her snack, she watched as Naruto was able to knock Artemis off the cart after she got cocky and went in too close. Only by slamming one of her knives into the side of the cart was Artemis able to get back onto the cart while kicking Naruto in the face.

'Kakashi should have join me in evaluating these three,' Anko thought as she watched them fight. 'But no, he wanted to go to each of the genins houses to get a idea of what to look for with the Hokage of each of their traits.'

Looking at each of them Anko made a mental list of each gennins strengths and weaknesses. 'Artemis: Knows the three basic jutsu that the academy teaches now to pass, can use nearly any long range weapon and uses hunting knives for close corners combat. Genjutsu is an unknown as of right now. Weakness, her anti-pervertness needs to go now a touch so she won't cause problems for clients.'

Standing up, Anko raced atop the roof tops, following the trio, who had left the cart after it crashed. Seeing that Naruto was feeling the pressure, Anko decided to help the boy. After taking the last bite of her treat, Anko threw the stick and watched as it impaled Athena's leg. It was not a crippling blow, but one that would hinder her speed. 'Athena, a master of tactics, but her pride and lack of planning to deal with outside interference needs to be dealt with sooner then later. While she can use any weapon, her shield and spear combo is pretty good. I wonder what she could do if she could use shadow clones to her combination. As for genjutsu, she is rather weak against it almost to Naruto's level.'

Anko smirked as Naruto used Athena's sudden injury to trow dirt into Artemis eyes, then making several clones to both attack and spread out so that the girls had to choose between wasting energy fighting the clones or looking for him. 'Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and the forth Hokage, bearer of the kyuubi. His isn't what the reports say he is... Well, they were right that he has lots of energy and stamina, but that's from his mother and the seal that is draining the chakra of the biju. Can't do a simple clone jutsu but can do shadow clones of himself and other things. His henge is better then any other ninja that I know and his Sexy no Jutsu needs a tweak or two and then he could be a real head turner. Not that his girl version is but it is lacking those fine details that we females have.'

As she was thinking this, Naruto was trying to think up a plan to A) not be killed and B) get away. However with the duo being faster and smarter then he was, Naruto was running on luck and fast pace changes so he could be unpredictable. However, the place he thought that they would look last was the frist place he went as it would be the first place they would think he would go, so he went there because they wouldn't head there first because they didn't think he was that stupid.

Now here he was, on his hands and knees in shock and despair. In front of him was his favorite ramen stand with a closed sign in big bold letters. It also said that Ichiraku Ramen would remain closed until further notice. 'Not the ramen, anything but the ramen.'

"Excuse me sir, but could you help me with something?" Naruto looked up to see a man dressed as a mailman ninja. He had blonde hair and eyes that sparkled like someone who was a fellow prankster. Naruto had seen messenger ninja before, but this one was different. Not knowing what it was, Naruto chalked it up to the man's accent as it was different then any he had heard before. "You see, I'm trying to find the person that this letter is for. Perhaps you can help?"

"Sure, who are you looking for?" Before the man could say anything, Naruto rolled to the sided as arrows rained down on him. 'Not this again.' He mentally moaned until he saw that attached to the arrows were explosive seals. 'Shit.'

The explosion sent him flying into the air, were he was given a drop kick from an irradiated Artemis. The mail ninja watched as Artemis started to beat up Naruto, not that he knew who the boy was. But he knew who the girl was. Before Artemis could resister his presence, the man blurred away. As he raced to his destination, the man mentally wondered what his sister was doing in the village.

* * *

Naruto sat in the classroom covered in bruises and cuts after his fight with Athena and Artemis. Sasuke was brooding in the corner as usual with Sakura asking him for a date. Athena sat on the teachers desk, reading a book entitled ' _SEALING TACTICS VOL. 7 BY MITO UZUMAKI' ,_ and was holding an ice pack on her leg. Artemis was on his lap, holding a dagger between his legs as she feed him. She had, on accident she claimed, stabbed both of his hands with her knives and now they were in casts until tomorrow so that they could heal.

Sakura said that she only did so because Naruto was a baka and shouldn't be a ninja. Artemis took a look at the girl before sitting on Naruto's lap and feeding him some rice from her lunch box. As she did so Artemis stuck her tonge out at her and Sasuke, who was about to ask her for a date... Don't ask.

'At least I am getting food,' Naruto thought as the dagger was pressed against his tool. He was doing his best not to think about how her butt felt on his lap or the fact that her shirt on one side had slid down, showing more breast on that side then what Artemis usually showed. 'I mustn't look, mustn't look.' He chanted.

Artemis put down the chopsticks before picking up an napkin to wipe Naruto's face. Before she could swipe off his face, Athena cleared her throat. 'Really sister,' Artemis thought as she got off Naruto, much to the boys happiness to the fact that his mini him was safe from her. "Do you need any more help Naruto?"

"No, I'm good." Naruto chucked as he sweat dropped. 'I was afraid that if you stayed on me for any longer I would of have lost my tool.' "So why did you sit on my lap instead of sitting on the side?"

Artemis's face flared up. Athena smirked as her sister tried to come up with an excuse. While Artemis was the goddess of virgins, she was also the goddess of maidens and at times those two were at odds within her. While she would give it up, at times Artemis acted like a maiden in love with all the signs of first love. Nothing went to far, but it was annoying for her family and Hunters to deal with.

'It's been far too long sense we connected with the other parts of our beings,' Athena thought as she felt that her body was feeling off compared to an normal immortal clone/faux body. 'If that love goddess or her son did something I will kill them.'

The door opened and a sliver hair man poked his head in. "Yo. Meet me and Anko on the roof top in five." He then poofed away as Sakura started to yell at him. The four gennin raced after him so that they could avoid going deaf from Sakura's voice.

...

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha heading home after the team meeting, thinking on how he was going to pass. Athena and Artemis had disappeared to Kami knows where so he was by himself. As he passed an alley a hand reached out and pulled him in. The figure slammed Naruto to the wall and pinned him there while also using it's other hand to cover his mouth.

"Be silent."

* * *

 **Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. review**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now for the fifth chapter of my original series, I'm Friends with the Hunt and Wisdom. I hope that you all are enjoying this story. Now as you all maybe wondering if I will be updating faster for this. Answer, No. I have too much going on in reality and I hope you all do not hold it against me.**

 **I am sorry that this is so late. I was spending time with the family to see the world and so I was unable to get this done sooner and post it until now. Then I was in the middle of trying to deal with fall term...**

 **It is short, but I hope you all like it.  
**

* * *

"So what should we have for dinner?" Athena asked Artemis as they walked down the street.

Artemis shook her head. "I have to check in with my hunters that are keeping the Ramen stand owners occupied. Will you be able to run interfere for me if Naruto notices?"

"Of course," Anthena stated as she looked at the prices for various vegetables for dinner. "Why on the name of..." She trailed off as she noticed something off.

"Sis, feel that?"

"Yeah." Artemis nodded. "That's someone familiar... But I can't tell who."

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about Danzo." Athena motioned to a hanging chime. "He has been following us for the past hour."

"Oh him." Artemis groaned as she saw the broken up image of the creepy cripple ninja. He was a pain in her immortal side as he was worse then that one pervert that tried to peek on her in the hot springs. Artemis swore to find whoever it was and him make eat his balls.

...

Far away a white haired man sneezed. 'A hot or sexy female must be talking about me.' He thought with a grin.

"EEEEK!"

"PERVERT!"

"Guards! there's a pervert peeking on us!"

'Shit.'

...

Danzo watched from his spot as the sisters walked down the street. The two were something of a thorn in his side ever sense they entered the village. Interfering with his plans time and time again for Uzumaki Naruto. Narrowing his eye, Danzo watched as the sisters collected different items for dinner. Making sure he was in the shadows and his ROOT ninja were in place to run interference, Danzo activated his implanted sharingan.

'What is this?' He wondered as his eye stared at the females. He had no time to dwell on what he saw as a burning feeling began in his eye. Quickly covering it, he used a shunshin and he left the area to find our what was wrong with his implanted eye. The two goddesses smirked when they sensed Danzo leave after looking like he was branded with a white hot iron prod.

"So I will take my leave. See ya sis." Athena watched as Artemis left, the mist hiding her deportation from the eyes of the mortals the were on the street. Walking away, Athena found herself heading towards her favorite bookstore.

'I hope that Naruto is doing alright.'

* * *

Naruto woke up slowly confused. That confusing vanished as soon as he saw his captor siting in front of him, calmly drinking tea. "Ah, your awake. Good, now onto the point."

Naruto tried to yell at his attacker, only to find that he was gagged and tied up in a chair. He pulled at his bonds and after a few seconds of failure, decided on glaring at the figure. The figure took a sip calmly, ignoring Naruto's glaze as whoever it was drank. Putting the cup down the figure turned towards Naruto, who was then growling.

"Oh hush, I won't kill you. Well... maybe if you do not answer my questions truthfully. Now I am a busy person with lots of things to do." The figure said as a knife was pulled from behind. Fingering the tool to check it's sharpness the figure continued. "What is your relation with Athena and Artemis?"

"MMMPH!"

"Oh yes, I forgot about the gag, silly me." The knife flashed and the gag was cut... As well as sever several strands of hair and cut a wide eyed Naruto. "There you go."

"HE-!"

 _Thud_

Naruto stared at the quivering knife that was impaled between his legs, thankfully his mini was safe from harm. His fearfully eyes moved up to the figure, who Naruto was sure was smiling at his pale and sweating face.

Leaning forward whoever it was whispered into his ear, "Aw, I missed. I don't miss usually, so was this luck or did I miss intentionally? The next one may or may not hit you, and I won't b sure where. So I do hope you forgive me if my fingers slip and you lose an eye or something equally important."

Naruto gulped in terror as the shadows seem to be enclosing in on him and the figure, even if the flames on the candles were burning brighter.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke waited in training ground 3 for their teammates and squad leaders. Sasuke tried to ignore the banshee that kept trying to get him to date her. The only thing on his mind was getting power to kill his brother... Then finding a strong women and raise a family.

'Where is the dobe and the other two?' Sasuke wondered as his brooded (pouted), Sakura's nagging nexted to him.

"Morning." Sasuke looked to see Artemis and Athena walking towards him and Sakura, a traumatized Naruto clinging to them.

"What's wrong with the Baka- err, Naruto?" Sakura asked, quickly saying Naruto after getting glared at by her fellow female squad mates.

"He's going under a ramen withdraw right now." Athena looked at Naruto who was trying to escape, but failing.

"RAMEN! COME BACK TO ME!" He wailed as he tried to leave the training ground. The only reason he was not escaping was the fact he was leashed and Artemis was holding onto the end. But she was slowly being dragged by Naruto.

"So has Kakashi and Anko arrived yet?" Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads.

"Nope"

"Hnnn"

Artemis rolled her eyes at the answer. Naruto had stopped trying to drag her and was now attacking, aka biting, the rope leash like he was a puppy or, as she knew what he contained, a fox kit. "Athena, did you have to take him past that store with the sale on the you-know-what?"

"We were behind and that was the quickest way here to be on time." Athena said with a huff. "Kakashi was more then likely late yesterday to test our patience and see how we would do in situations where we are to go somewhere and wait for whatever we need to. Therefore, it is likely he will be arriving within the next five minutes as that will be the time he asked for."

Artemis, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke nodded as Athena made logical sense. Anko said that she was going to be coming into the test three hours after the meeting time to join the squad, so they were only waiting for Kakashi.

After all, it wasn't if Kakashi had a habit of being late.

.

.

.

-Three Hours later-

"Yo."

 _"YOUR LATE!"_ Athena and Sakura screeched at Kakashi. Artemis, being smart as she had experience with her sister, had her ears plugged. The males, however, where on the ground with their ears ringing.

'This is going to be difficult," Kakashi thought as he used some chakra to silence the ringing in his ears.

* * *

 _ **AND...**_ **That's all folks.**

 **Author's note: Next chapter with expand on this one as I was in a rush**


	6. Someone new comes to town

**Basic non needed wording...**

 **I do not, ugh, own the Naruto or Percy universes that this story contains. Happy now?**

 **So this is an expanded chapter so this is a little longer then the last one. This chapter took me some time to set up but I finally choose to just go with it. Consister this two chapters for the price of one. Now this chapter is out later then what I would have like but unforeseen events are unavoidable it seems. Enjoy your next few minutes and review when you get the chance.**

* * *

Naruto growled as he lifted up yet another box. He, Artemis, Athena, and Anko were helping a woman move into the village for another, in his words, stupid D-rank. Anko looked over her team with pride... And winced when Naruto dropped the box on his foot.

"F**K!" Naruto yelled as he hopped around holding his foot.

Anko rolled her eyes as she grabbed the dropped box. "Oh grow a backbone. Next time grab something lifter or something that your not going to lose your grip on. NOW MOVE IT!" She finished with a shout. The snake mistress of Konoha smirked when Naruto squeaked and raced out to grab another box. 'I still got it.'

Athena rolled her eyes as Naruto raced by her to get to another box. "Are you sure that you should be lifting Naruto? The hospital only released you two week ago and the doctors told you to take it easy. Anko only allowed you to join in on this D rank as you were driving me and Artemis insane with your brooding."

"I was not brooding." Naruto grabbed a box that was within reach. "I heal fast and you two have terrible bedside manners-OW!"

Naruto rubbed his head where Artemis slapped him. "For your record we have great bedside manners. You are just someone who doesn't know when to stay put. You were released only because we are the only ones that can keep you bed ridden." Artemis flashed him a crooked smile as she walked by.

"By dislocating my arms and legs!?"

Anthea shrugged. "It kept you from leaving. I still think we should have just given you the shots..."

"NEVER!" Athena and Artemis looked at each other and started to giggle at Naruto's out burst.

"He's fun to tease isn't he sis?" Artemis said after she made sure Naruto was out of ear shot. Athena rolled her eyes but Artemis saw the twinkling in them as her older half sister walked on by.

"You should know. You are the one with the twin."

Artemis groaned. "That idiot is more then likely going to be the end of me. Mother keeps on telling to to make sure he doesn't do anything rash but _nooo_ he has to chase after females like a horny mutt. At least he has calmed down after all the centuries."

"It was funny when you had him turn into a dog so he could be pampered by that vet that he said was smoking hot."

Artemis barked out a bout of laughter. "Oh I still have the video of him and her together. The look on his doggy face when the scissors came out with the needle was priceless. He was in his temple for a month trying to forget the lost of his property until they grew back."

Chuckling the two goddesses went back to work. It had been interesting ever since the meeting of the gennin test. Both goddesses were unhappy about what happened but were pleased on the outcome.

-Flashback-

Naruto growled softly as he watched Sasuke try to take a bell from Kakashi. Did that idiot know that this was a jounin class ninja or did he really believe that because he came from some powerful clan he could do whatever he pleased? Naruto winced as Kakashi used a move called the thousand years of death on Sasuke.

'He really got some air,' Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke fly. 'If I went in without thinking or just tried to bawl it would of been me.' "So Athena do you have a plan to get to the bells and bring them to Anko-sensei? All within the next hour?"

"Of course." Athena threw her hair over her shoulders and smirked. "I always have a plan."

"Yeah right. Like the time where you-"

" _ARTEMIS! YOU PROMISED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!"_ Athena whisperer/yelled at her immortal sister. Artemis stuck her tongue out and Naruto snickered into his fist trying to hide it as clearing his throat. Taking a few seconds to calm herself Athena looked at her teammates. "Lets go with plan three."

Naruto grinned and nodded as he disappeared into the thicket of branches and leaves. Artemis had a glint in her eyes as she nocked three arrows in her bow. As for Athena herself, she readied her spear and sword. Both goddesses counted down as they waited for Naruto to get into position. They didn't have to wait too long as Naruto used his headband to reflect the sun to show that he was in place.

'Let the game/hunt begin.'

...

Kakashi turned the page of his book in boredom. So far today was going more or less like he thought it would go. Although he was surprised it was Sasuke that attacked first. Granted, he did use traps and fought well for a freshly minted gennin, but Kakashi was sure that it was going to be Naruto. Sasuke was a genius and Naruto was an idiot in his books. Much like himself and Obitio... and Rin. Sakura, Kakashi was pretty sure, could become a medic ninja or a genjutsu specialist if pushed like Rin was but as for the other two females on the team... He had no idea. Artemis and Athena were the wild cards that he was not expecting when he was granted the ability to become a squad leader.

At least he had Anko to help him out in training. But so far, Kakashi was certain that she and the strange friends of Naruto would only be a hindrance to the boy. He had nothing against Anko, it was just that he wasn't interesting babysitting and mentoring a special jounin as he was leading a team.

'Perhaps I can ask the Hokage if it is possible to form a three man squad instead of the usual four.' Kakashi mused as he read. Hearing a whistling noise, he grasped a kunai and blocked the incoming arrow. Several more came from the forest much to his hidden amusement. "You do realize a ninja must never reveal his location Naruto?"

Naruto walked out of the forest with a smirk on his face, bow in hand. "How did you know that it was me? Artemis uses a bow too."

"She fires her arrows at a faster rate and while moving. Yours was too static to be hers." The sliver haired man stated as he twirled his kunai. "But a good try in improvisation."

Naruto smirked only grew. "Perhaps, but I wasn't trying to intimate her."

Kakshi's visible eye widened as the arrows stated to smoke. Leaping away he avoided the explosion of the tags that were wrapped around the arrow shafts. Grunting from the shock wave hitting him, Kakeshi made sure his boo was alright. Signing in relief that it was intact, he was nearly impaled by Athena's spear from about.

"Tag teaming me now are you?" He asked as he did a round house kick to her midsection, only to see that his foot when though her. 'Nani... Bushin No Jutsu!?'

Athena smirked as she slammed into Kakashi's side with her shield. "Perhaps or perhaps not... Perverted Cyclops." She gloated as she attacked his book only to find her spear blocked and deflected by him. Kakashi swiped the spear from the goddess and disappeared in a poof of smoke as Naruto tried to hit him. 'Substitution,' Athena thought as she and naruto checked their surroundings.

Naruto's eyes flickered back and forth as he tried to find the jounin. 'He's not in the air and the forest. I'm back to back with Athena so he's not behind me. Genjutsu perhaps? No... Artemis would have brought us out with her chili arrow bombs. So that means...!'

"Athena! Below us!" Naruto yelled as he jumped. Athena, coming to the same conclusion as Naruto went up as soon as she felt the ground move. Clearing the ground just in time, the goddess let herself smile a bit as she slammed her shield into the surprised face of Kakashi who was not mentally prepared for the image of the gorgon bearing down on him.

The sounding crunch was music to the three anti perverts ears. The poof of a shadow clone dispelling was not. Nearby, Artemis waited as she hid in the shadows looking for her prey. The goddess of the hunt's eyes narrowed as she saw several branches sway differently then those that were swaying in the wind. 'Got you.' She thought as she released her arrow. It was a moment of pride when the sound of a male crying in horror as her arrow pieced the fate dam book.

Kakashi looked in horror as he stared at the destroyed book that was splint in half by Artemis's arrow. 'This...means...WAR!' He thought as he lifted his headband. In his rage he did not notice the lack of bells at his side. Bells that were being carried by one Uzumaki Naruto.

...

Naruto raced as fast as his legs could carry him towards the location of Anko. Behind him the blonde heard the cry of rage and the following shouting of one pissed off Kakashi. The plan was simple. Athena and Artemis were the best fighters out of all of them so their job was to delay Kakashi from finding out the bells were gone and then delay him from reaching Naruto. Artemis could have taken the bells, but her speed and accuracy with the bow plus her ability to hid in the forest made her perfect at stalling the jounin. Plus if Kakashi got away from the sisters, she could find and get to him faster then Athena could.

'I wouldn't let you two down.' Naruto thought as he raced. A flicker of movement to the edge of his vision made its way towards him. Naruto was about to grab a kunai and throw it when he saw who it was. "Artemis?"

"Naruto." She stated as she aimed her bow and fired behind her.

"Why aren't you with Athena?" Naruto asked as his muscles slowly eased of the tension.

"She's still fighting a shadow clone that he made after a substitution. He is pretty pissed and she'd trying to hold him off. I was following him but lost him so I came here to make sure you still had the bells."

"Ok then." Naruto was silent for a moment. Artemis was quite too as she raced next to her teammate. "Hey Artemis, still think that the duck butt is cool? I mean you do have a thing for him secretly."

"Why of course-" That was as far she she got before Naruto's fist slammed into her face.

"Sorry teme, but Artemis doesn't care for you and while your henge was good, she never lets anyone see even the color of her panties." Naruto growled as he watched 'Artemis' turn into Sasuke. 'Plus they are sliver plain ones not that sexy version that you wished she would wear.'

Naruto started off again and soon as in the clearing with Anko. She lifted her eyebrow as she ate a dango. "Well brat?"

Grinning Naruto openned his hand and showed the bells to her. He snickered as her mouth dropped opened in shock. "I guess we win huh?" He said as the alarm clock went off. Anko dimly nodded as she reached for the bells to collected them from Naruto when a shriek shattered the air.

 _"NARUTO! YOU JERK HOW DARE YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN!"_

Naruto had no time to react as Sakura's fist slammed into him and sent him flying.

-End FLashback-

Naruto had to be treated for several fractures to the skull and his legs that were broken by Sakura's beat down. Because her mother was a council member and Naruto was the demon brat, Sakura was allowed to stay a ninja. Because Naruto was not able to go on any missions however, two thirds of what she got for missions would go to paying for Naruto's hospital bill.

Kakashi was also under the Hokage's ire. The jounin went too far in the test in the old man's eyes and it was only because by orders of the council was Kakashi allowed to stay a gennin instructor, but only to teach Sasuke, Sakura, and a gennin known as Sai. As he was the only one that could teach the last Uchia how to use his bloodline was the reasoning of the civilians and several ninja clan heads. The fifth knew that they only wanted to make sure that they had a trump card in case Naruto went rouge.

Anko was put in charge of Naruto and the sisters as her very own gennin team. But with Naruto injuries and recovery, the newly formed team 11 was forced to do D-ranked until Naruto was cleared by the doctors. This meant that Anko was forced to try to find ways to train the sisters and Naruto while not getting yelled at by the doctors to take it easy.

"How is it going?" Asked a voice. Athena and Artemis froze in shock and horror as they recognized the voice. Naruto was coming out of the door way when he heard the voice and he squawked in sight of who was standing behind his friends. "I was hoping to see you two sooner but then I thought why not see were this goes. And hello again Naruto. Miss me and our little chat?"

"Ah, Mriss. Hearth. As you can see we are almost done." Anko stated with a grin as she walked out of the house.

'Miss Hearth?' The goddesses thought then paled in fear. Like one of the smith god's mechanical machines the two sisters slowly turned towards the voice, praying to the fates that it wasn' who... too late it was. Standing behind them was a women wearing a kimono with a flame pattern stitched on. Her brown hair waved with the breeze and her eyes flickered like the flames of a slow fire. With whimpers in fear, the two goddesses knew who it was.

Heastia, the goddess of the hearth had arrived in Konoha. And she wasn't happy.

* * *

 **How's that for a twist? Bet none of you saw that coming huh.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's chapter seven.**

* * *

The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, looked at the piles of paperwork that he had to get down with distaste as he smoked on his pipe thinking about the past meeting he had with the Konoha council. He cursed as he accidentally messed up on one of the documents. 'Damn Haruno and her family' the old man looked out over the village. 'If it wasn't for the village's need for their family's mines I would have put her daughter in her place.'

The third Hokage reached over to a sack of papers. After searching though the stack, he found the one that he was looking for and took it out. Putting it aside, the old man looked up. "Still entering my window eh, Jiraiya?"

Chuckling, the white haired sannin stepped into his sensei's line of sight. "It's far faster then the door old man. Now you summoned me about Naruto?"

"Yes," Hiruzen handed the Toad sage the paper he took out. "It would seem that Mrs. Haruno has been using her family's control over the mines and the Haruno trading routes to influence the council. I had no proof until the last meeting when she used it to keep her daughter on the duty roster. Then it took all my power to keep Naruto on duty without Danzo sinking his claws on him."

Glancing over the paper, the sage rolled his eyes and put it into his pocket. "So they area making their move then. I'll have my people keep a sharp look out at intersecting points."

"Good. Now Do you have anything on the duo that are on your godson's team?" Hiruzen wasn't a fool as he let on to the girls. When he had first lied eyes on them he had felt the strange genjutsu that they cast on the village and it's inhabitants. A powerful one at that he had realized after dispelling it. His own guards had to be helped to escape it and the third had seals added to his most trusted nin so that they would not be as affected as others.

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head. "Not much if anything. It's as if they just appeared out of thin air. There is not a single record of birth, family, medical or even dam rumors of them. I even asked a few of my spies and they found no record from the villages they were in mentioning them."

"This is bad. They have inserted themselves too close to Naruto for me to have them disappear in the dead of the night anymore."

"I told you sensei that they needed to be kept away from Naruto. Or even..."

"Or what Jiraiya? Your his godfather and you were never there for him. Hell, even Tsunade hasn't even come and checked on him. But at least she has asked to be sent pictures of him and sends him a birthday letter every year." Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Artemis and Athena are his precious people now and if something were to happen to them Naruto will never trust me again. They have kept him sane all this time and have been a great and major influence on him for the past years."

The sannin was about to retort when a ANBU agent appeared. "Lord Third, the same genjutsu that we appeared when 'those' two appeared."

"WHAT!? Tell me everything that has changed and how you came to this conclusion... NOW!"

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka yawned as he walked down the street with Akamaru on his head. "So buddy what should we do now? Go home and train or we could go hang out with Naruto." The pup looked down at his master and yipped. Nodding at his partner's answer, Kiba turned and headed towards the Nara clan house.

"Good point. Mom and sis are still mad at me for wetting the bed again. Hey what's that over there?" Kiba pointed down an alley. The duo walked towards the shape on the ground. Picking up a stick, Kiba proceed to poke the unknown thing in front of him. After getting no reaction, Kiba and his partner looked at each other.

* * *

Artemis and Athena held each other in terror as their immortal aunt drilled into them. Naruto had fled as soon as they finished the mission and Anko had gone after he had left to turn in her report to the kage. As the duo were being chastised they thought about what they will do to their coward of a teammate and friend. Not that they blamed him. Hestia was on the top of the list of immortals to never piss off. Then again, only her siblings knew what would happen if the goddess of the hearth became enraged.

Hestia eyes burned into them as she finished. "Now, as you two are a part of this mortals life you need to understand that you have changed his fate. I had to convince those three not to come here themselves to punish you for messing everything up that hey had planed. They are livid with you both and if it wasn't for several favors to multiple gods and goddesses you both could of lost your immortality or worse!"

"But Hestia-"

"Don't you Hestia me young lady! I am very upset you both. I had thought that you Athena would at least remember the rules. And you Artemis, having you own hunters hold onto two mortals!? if it wasn't for your lieutenant coming to me, I would have never come to this village to deal with you Artemis. They are both at least are healthy but they are lucky that your brother didn't notice them."

"I have faith in my hunters." Artemis coward under Hestia's glare.

"If you had faith why aren't they with you? Is it because you are ashamed by being in association with the boy?"

"NO!" Artemis exclaimed. "Hestia, Naruto is my friend and my teammate. I have spent several years with the boy and he has done nothing wrong."

"Aunt Hestia," Athena began hesitantly as Hestia looked at her. "Naruto when we met him was alone and hurt. We have spent these past few years being a part of his life when he was alone and cared for by nearly everyone in this village. He has not family to note, many people that conspire against him, and he carries a burden that he had no choice about."

Hestia took a sip from some chilled nectar as she tried to clear the massive headache that she now had. She hated to be the bad guy in things but her nieces were forcing her hand. 'I just don't want them to be hurt.' She thought as they argued their case to her. 'In fact, all I wanted was to have a relaxing break from work with Hades but instead he was held up by his wife and Demeter. Then I had to deal with this mess and now I have to keep this from my brother.' "I trust you both have no more surprises for me."

"Yes Hestia." The two out of breath goddesses relaxed as soon as they realized that the elder goddess was not going to hurt them. However, the two missed the smirk and glint in Hestia's eyes as she took another sip.

"Now you both may go." Artemis and Athena rose and headed towards the door. Just as they reached it Hestia called out to them. "Now you too don't forget to wear protection dearies!"

"LADY HESTIA!"

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone worry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

Artemis swore in Greek as a fire ball flew over her head. Nearby Athena was wrapping up her leg which was burned by a stay explosion via seal tags. Naruto and his clones were fighting hand to hand against the enemy genin while Anko fought the jōnin. Nocking an arrow, she counted before shooting it and ducking again. A scream of pain was all the knowledge she needed to know she hit something.

"I thought this was going to be a C-ranked!" A shadow clone of Naruto complained as he was dispelled.

Athena hissed as she felt the burn heal. Grasping her spear, she launched it at one of Naruto's foes who was getting close to overwhelming her teammate. "They didn't get the memo then!" She snapped with irritation in her voice. Spinning on on foot she round house kicked the genin that was trying to sneak up behind her but was unable to hid his perverted giggle.

"How was the Hokage or the client going to know that Iwa sent a team to steal the message?" Artemis bow smashed the head of an earth clone and rolled to the side to avoid several earth spikes. Naruto threw several kunai at the girl who had launched the jutsu. She cursed and raced towards him while firing lava balls at Naruto who had to dodge the flaming rocks of death.

The team knew that this mission was no longer a mid level C ranked mission when the Iwa genin team intercepted them, but this was getting insane. Whatever was in the message, the team thought as they tried to say alive, better be worth it. Naruto suddenly received a memory from a shadow clone and he knew it was time to run.

"Guys! They got reinforcements inbound." He shouted as he kicked the head off a earth clone. "Plan Theta!"

The two goddesses nodded and 'summoned' their chakra. "Summoning No Jutsu!"

Two large plumes of smoke appeared and the Iwa genin backed away and prepared to defend from whatever summon brought forth to the battle field.

* * *

Anko wiped the blood from her face as she led her team away. She knew that she was lucky that her opponent was a newly minted jōnin, if it was a seasoned one she was sure that would of been either killed or given a more crippling injury in order to win. Every few meters one of her genin would throw an explosive behind them in order to try to shake their tail. While abandoning a mission was not something that she looked forward to telling the Hokage, it was worse if she lost her genin.

Eyeing her charges Anko didn't like how the odds were. Artemis had several ribs broken and had a large bruise on her left leg. Her fingers were bleeding though the bandages. Athena had a dislocated shoulder, a sprained clavicle, several parts of a broken kunai in one leg and a intact one in her other. Athena also had first and second degree burns on her where her shield was unable to block from a Katon jutsu. She was able to kill the one that did that to her as she was now partly bald on one side of her head from the fire.

But Naruto was the one that she was worried for. Supported by his last two shadow clones, the blonde haired genin was in near critical condition. Anko had to perform an emergency field operation on the fly so that Naruto could have a fighting chance. He had several lacerations, bruises, at least most if not all of his ribs on his left side were sprained while the other side three ribs were fractured. He had a mid level trauma to the head that was showing signs of being healed, his lower legs were disconnected from his knees, several shurikens in-bedded in his upper back. A kunai was in his side that missed his organs but was stuck in between his ribs. He also had part of a sword that did impale him that Anko knew that if not healed within the next hour... She tried not to think of the Kybuubi being unleashed.

They were all suffering from chakra depletion and low on stamina. Soon, the enemy was going to strike instead of harassing and chipping at their last final minutes of strength.

'I may have to kill my team.' Anko tried not to listen to the dark voice inside her mind to end the genins suffering and future suffering. Naruto would be killed for looking like a younger version of the forth... as for her and her two female charges, death was better then what happened when a kunichi was captured.

Artemis screamed as her body gave out from under her and she went down to the ground hard. Athena went down next as she was caught in a genjutsu monetarily. One of their tails choose that moment to strike, but Naruto was able to summon enough strength to drive his fingers into the Iwa nin's throat, killing him in a painful death.

"You two! Take them and follow Anko-sensei, I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Naruot shouted as he darted towards the enemy, his Uzumaki healing factor and the help of his prisoner having repaired the damage to his legs. He looked back only once to Anko, eyes pleading to her to make sure that they surive and promising that he will not die in vain.

"Right boss," one of the clones said as he grabbed the form of Athena, who was stuck in another more stronger genjutsu. Anko grimly grabbed Artemis who was trying to rise up to her feet to help her friend.

"Come on! We got to help him!" The goddess tried to get the mortal female to release her, but Anko wasn't about to lose another student. The sounds of an explosion and the screaming of someone who had nothing to lose filled the air. "We have to help him!"

Anko just tightened her grip on the 'girl'. "There is nothing we can do now. He knew what he was doing and I will not let you make his sacrifice go in vain. He was and is a Konoha ninja." She then ignored the sounds of the girl was she called out to her friend, trying to help him. The trio and clone left the area, with Anko marking the spot in her mind so that a team could come back to see if there was anything left of a body.

* * *

 **'...Am I dead...?'**

 _Over here! there's a boy here and he needs help now!_

 **'Who is that?... where am I?'**

 _Saber what do you... Oh my! Sensei, we need your help now!_

 _Hey it's going to be ok kid. I know some medical jutsu that should help with the pain and bleeding. Girls get a streaher, we need to get to the village as in yesterday!_

 **'Right... I was in a battle with someone...'**

 _Ezdeath, I need you to put some ice on those ribs of his. Dam, this kid looks like he got in a fight with a summon grizzly or something._

 _Stay with us kid... Dammit we're losing him_

 **'So tired...'**

 _He's fading! Quickly, try to keep his heart beating stat! It's going to be Ok kid. We're fro_

 **'Why isn't sound coming out of her mouth... Who is that anyway?'  
**

 _We're losing him. Someone start a fire, I need to...  
_

 **'Why is everything so dark? Is this what it means to die?'  
**

 _Co... n.. ...y with.._

Naruto fell back into the darkness that filled up his vision, voices telling him to stay awake falling into deaf ears.

* * *

 **And thats it. I know it is short, but I hope that it rekindles your interest after a four month unintended break. I will be trying to get those late chapters up as soon as I can and I know that you are all waiting. As a wise person once said...**

 **REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm alive!**

 **After so many days of waiting here is the new chapter of this story I have returned with a new chapter. I have been busy with two new story's, a crossover between the elder scrolls and Harry potter titled Dovakiin. Also a crossover between Naruto and the Inheritance cycle called the Uzumaki riders. Check them out if you have the time as I hope to continue them at a later date. Before I get to the chapter I have two things to say. One about a review I was given and the other about the strange behavior of Hestia.**

 **Megaplayer49 mentioned in his review this story flow is very sporadic. This was deliberately done on purpose. I wanted to give a background to the story that was messy so I could find a pace that I could work with. I am not very good with a story with a begin and ending planed out. So I have let the story take shape and slowly bit up an idea on what will happen over the course of Naruto's interactions with the goddesses. Before you ask, yes I have an idea on what the ending will be like. This chapter has a teaser on what will happen and I will leave it at that.**

 **I have gotten several of you asking me why Hestia is acting so out side of character in this story. In the Percy Jackson series, Hestia is portrayed as a goddess that everyone can talk to and is the most even mannered immoral of the original gods. But the series never touched base on her role in the war in the first war with the Titans. Or how she became the peace maker in the family and how come the gods are all afraid of her wrath. I will be touching base on her behavior during the Chunnin exams as she will teach her younger virgin counterparts why she is the last** **Olympian and why her brothers and sisters fear her. But until the exams Hestia will be an wildcard that Naruto and his friends will have to deal with.**

 **So sit back and enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Silence filled the Konoha hospital as Anko finished her report to her Kage. She lay on the bed with various bandages and an IV drip attacked to her arm. Her two remaining gennin were in extensive care after spending several hours with doctors trying to stabilize them.

Taking a deep breath, the third tried hard not to lash out at his subordinate. His anger was more directed at the client and at whoever filed that mission as it was not a C ranked at all. No, by the way that Anko described the ambush and the injuries that where on the females bodies, it was a S-rank. Someone didn't want that letter to be taken to its destination and was willing to hire several teams of veteran ninja for the job.

However, the details of the attackers and who the mission client was made Hiruzen know what was going on. And he did not like it.

"Thank you Anko." He rose from his chair. "You and your team will be compensated for what you have been though and be given a S rank mission pay. It will be noted in your mission log."

"Thank you sir." Anko softly spoke as she drifted off to sleep. The old man look at her with tired eyes and as he rose those eyes lingered on the mark on her bare shoulder.

Stepping out of the room, the man went at a quick pace towards the western gate. Nodding at the gate guards, he and his followers left Konoha at a more brisk pace.

...

Hestia look at her two nieces as they slumbered. She was was both worried for them and upset, but it was not the time or place. Taking some of her special nectar, she poured it down their throats.

 _Cough cough_ "What in the name of!?" Athena gasped as she coughed up some of the drink. Looking up she saw the worried face of Hestia. "Aunt...?"

Hestia ignored the young goddess and poured the rest down Artemis's. She then walked over to the chair that was by the window and sat down.

"Do you know how angry and worried I am right now." The duo flinched at Hestia's soft tone. The goddess of the hearth's eyes glowed in the dim lit room as she stared at them. "Why do you risk so much for that mortal?"

"He has a name. _Naruto_ , lady Hestia." Artemis growled out. Athena nodded as she healed herself of her injuries. Hestia studied the goddess of the hunt and the goddess of wisdom with irradiation on her face, waiting for her to go on. "We care for him because we are all he has for his sanity. When we first met Naruto, he was alone and hated by many in this village. As the goddess of the hearth and family you should know that he believes us to be his family and-"

"And that is the problem," Hestia cut her off. "You two are goddesses, immortals, and he has no idea that you will out live him. I can feel the bond he has for the both of you, and if he were to find out that you two are goddesses, what then? He has spent his life sharing his world with the two of you and yet you have not shared your secrets to the boy. He would question everything you have done, breaking the truest between you three forever. Your father when he finds out my kill the boy for being in your presence for so long in fear that you may forsake your oaths." The silence that filled the room felt oppressing as Hestia took a breath. She continued with a soft voice, "How will you both feel if your father kills Naruto? You two are too close to the boy and I fear that the repercussions of your actions will hound you for the rest of your days."

"Get out."

Hesita looked at Artemis, whose face was covered with shadow. "... Very well then. I will leave, but make no mistake while I will not harm the boy I cannot let this matter go." With a final look at her nieces the goddess left, leaving behind a bitter taste in the mouth as she wondered what Zeus would do. With the situation that her nieces were in, Hestia knew that it would only end in disaster. While her mind and duties told her one thing, her heart went towards the boy. She had felt the pain and longing for a family in his eyes and heart and how Athena and Artemis had filled the boy. But the goddess knew that once he found the truth out and his friends left him, he would start going down a dark path.

Just like what happened between her and Ōtsutsuki Kaguya all those years ago.

* * *

Naruto blinked his eyes slowly open, trying to regain his sight in the bright room he was in. He was bandaged and in a sterile hospital room, not one of Konoha as he usually got the worse room available when the doctors had their way. Or the dumpster before he met his friends. Moving his arms and legs to check on his condition he silently cursed, finding he was chained to the bed via his legs and his healthy arm. Hearing voices out side the door Naruto quickly pretended to fall back to sleep while keeping his ears opened. Sweat started to form on his chest as the heat and tension of the voices coming closer to the door.

"-our responsibility to take care of him even if he is an unknown factor! I will not let this boy die on my watch Yoki-sama! You should be ashamed of yourself, we took an oath as doctors to-!"

"Don't tell me that you forgotten that several shinobi have pretend to be injured before so that they could enter the village. Team four said that he was on death's doorstep when they found him yet when they brought him here he was only had mildly severe wounds with no evidence that was showed that he was critically hurt!"

"Jiraiya was an old man trying doing his work for his village and his personal stories for that Ichia Ichia series of his. This is a young boy that needs us. That toad sage was also not as badly injured and the konoha shinobi in the room may not be awake for another day."

The door opened and Naruto could hear them come in. His thoughts of escape were put on hold as he tried to understand who was the toad sage that the duo were talking about. However he could tell that there was a third and forth person in the room that just came in, judging by the foot steps.

"Lady Shizuka, Tokiwa. Why are you two here?"

"We came to see for ourselves the shinobi team four brought back. Is that him?"

"Yes Tokiwa, but may I ask why would you why did you come here to see this boy?"

"I had heard the staff and several of the members of the corps that a shinobi from the leaf was recovered. I thought that he could tell me who is Jiraiya's apprentice is now. With the fourth's death I thought that perhaps he had forgotten his promise. However, he has been sighted with the leaf for some time. I thought perhaps that the boy could tell me."

"Speaking of the fourth the boy looks like a lot like the former Hokage. Do you think that he is-?"

"Perhaps. Konoha may have lied about Minato and Kushina having a child together so that Iwa or any number of villages could not kill the lad. But if he is the son of their favorite Hokage, why was he abandoned? Why has the Leaf not trained or feed this child? He looks like he was feeding on trash if he is that size."

"Too many questions. The exams are coming up, perhaps we should send a few teams to investigate what is going on. It may be our only way to get answers."

The voices stopped talking and Naruto listened as the possible doctor took some notes down. After a minute foot steps let the room and he relaxed, his thoughts swimming with names and questions. Who were Minato and Kushina, who was the toad sage Jiraiya? Did the old man lie to him about his parents like he did with the Kyuubi? As those questions crowed in his mind, sleep slowly came to him, if only to delay Naruto's mind from finding out the truth.

* * *

 **So that is it. Hoping that you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all with a new chapter quite soon. And it will be sooner then what you realize.**

 **Review**


End file.
